The present invention relates to carrier apparatus for the transport of articles on the roof of a motor vehicle, particularly of an all-purpose carrier, ski-carrier or the like type, comprising a support structure having feet for resting on the side edge portions of the roof.
Apparatus of the above type is known in which the resting feet are provided with anchoring means for connecting the support structure rigidly to the side edges of the motor-vehicle roof during use. These known anchoring means often require complex adjustments in order to ensure that the support structure is fixed rigidly to the roof.
Transport devices are also known which have magnetic anchorages for enabling articles to be carried on a motor-vehicle roof and which can easily be mounted on the roof but these have the disadvantage of a limited load-bearing capacity because of the deformations which the loads themselves produce in the support zone which is substantially central of the roof.